We request support for the 1995 annual single chromosome workshop on human chromosome 9. The purpose of this meeting is to: 1) provide a forum for all major groups mapping chromosome 9 to identify and exchange mapping information; probes (including genes, STSs, cosmids YACs); somatic cell hybrid lines; chromosome 9-specific libraries expressed sequences; mapping strategies and approaches both in use and planned; database resources and software management tools (programs); 2) create a consensus genetic and physical map of the chromosome; 3) stimulate contact and exchange between human chromosome 9 mappers and those mapping syntenic regions of the mouse and other genomes. The first international chromosome 9 workshop was held in Cambridge, England (March 22-24, 1992), was attended by 70 participants from nine countries, and served to bring together all major elements of the chromosome 9 mapping community, providing significant coordination for future mapping efforts. This was followed by 2 additional chromosome workshops, one at Chatham Bars, MA (1993) and this years workshop in Cambridge, England. Published reports have followed each subsequent workshop citing expotential growth in terms of available resources and genetic and physical mapping data. We plan a similar scientific agenda at the ext workshop updated to include new methodologies and data, with subgroups chaired by section leaders to work on several different issues: (in detail of strategies and integration of different types of maps, chromosome 9 resources, and comparative mapping in human and mouse with special reference to human chromosome 9). The chromosome 9 mapping community remains a highly motivated group of an international scope committed to the further development and growth of chromosome 9. The chromosome workshops format have provided the venue to allow for the rapid and efficient exchange and collation of information and data.